The present invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator which may make use of a plurality of scrapers to remove the oily dust particles precipitated on respective rotatable electric plates,
In conventional electrostatic precipitators, oily dust particles are often adhered to electric plates by their own viscosity after a charge neutralization. When such particles are accumulated on electric plates to form a layer of oil matter over a period of time, the cleaning thereof is usually by patting or water wash. However, patting is not workable, while water wash must use a detergent. As regular detergents are unable to entirely decompose such oil matter, which will be mixed with water during the process of water wash, and then discharged into the sea through the sewage system, thus causing a secondary pollution. Besides, after water wash, electric plates shall not be re-used until they are entirely dried. It is time consuming and often needs a stand-by precipitator, thereby increasing the cost.